


Trapped

by SansThePacifist



Series: Naruto Stories [24]
Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Everyone is Dead, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Heavy Angst, I didn't intend for this story to be as dark as it ended up, Insane Uchiha Obito, KakaObi Week 2019, Kakashi wants to die, M/M, Not a Happy Story, Toxic Relationship, Uchiha Obito Lives, Unhealthy Relationships, Unstable Uchiha Obito, Violence, attempted strangulation, everyone dies except for kakashi and obito, heavily implied depression, its his neverending nightmare, like... way more than in canon, mature just to be safe, please tell me if I missed a tag, poor kakashi, suicidal hatake kakashi, this is pretty dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/SansThePacifist
Summary: He had planned everything very carefully. He had thought about just how Kakashi would flinch or how his eyes would widen before filling with tears, how victory would be so sweet. He had planned to see Rin again, to pull her into an embrace and apologize for being late, for not being able to save her. He would show her the true world, the world where everyone would be alive and no one was broken.He had planned for perfection.Kakashi ruined it.//Please read the tags.





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5; Kamui Shenanigans | Trapped Together
> 
>  
> 
> This is not a happy story, there was actually a scene that I removed because it made some friends nauseous.

He had planned everything very carefully. He had thought about just how Kakashi would flinch or how his eyes would widen before filling with tears, how victory would be so sweet. He had planned to see Rin again, to pull her into an embrace and apologize for being late, for not being able to save her. He would show her the true world, the world where everyone would be alive and no one was broken.

He had planned for perfection.

Kakashi ruined it.

Obito growled, pressing down on Kakashi's neck. “How dare you-!” The Hatake struggled weakly, pushing Obito away with the little energy he had left. “Kakashi!” The silver haired man choked out something but Obito just sneered. “Don't even try,” He tightened his grip, feeling Kakashi's neck strain against the force, “ _Hatake._ ” Kakashi's breath rattled as Obito released his neck, a loud wet sound that made him want to wince. Kakashi fell to the ground, limbs a weak mess. “I don't trust people who _break promises._ ”

“I-”

“SHUT UP!” The world seemed to shake as Obito tried to resist killing Kakashi right then and there. “I will _destroy you,_ Kakashi.” He kicked the man's side and scoffed when said man made a low sound. “I will kill everyone you _love,_ and it will be _your fault._ ” He kneeled beside him, brushing the silver hair out of his old rivals face. “And then,” He said softly, “We can meet in the real world. The world where Rin is alive and your father never died..” Kakashi spit out blood and the softness turned into steel. “Of _course,_ ” He hissed, “You would never understand.”

“Obi..” Obito felt _so_ very disappointed.

“I had hoped that you would _see…_ ” He whispered, twirling Kakashi's hair around his finger, “But you're _Bakashi,_ I don't know why I forgot that. You don't understand _anything._ ” Kakashi's breath was still uneven, but Obito didn't mind that quite as much. He looked towards the clock that he had hidden and grinned, “It seems I will have to leave soon,” He cooed, “Don't worry, Bakashi, I'll be sure to bring the heads of your precious students.”

“No..” Kakashi said, voice broken and _grating_ against Obito's nerves.

“Hm?” He hummed, tilting his head, “Why not?” He could see the Hatake swallow air, he could hear him trying to gather enough air to speak. He glanced towards the clock again, “Hurry up, it's almost time.”

“K-kill me. In.. _Instead._ ” Obito laughed.

“You think _your_ life is worth the Kyuubi? The Kyuubi _and_ its teammates?” His grin turned feral, “Your life isn't even worth an _ant._ ” Kakashi's breath hitched so Obito ran his hand through his hair in an attempt to sooth him, “Shh, shh.. I was trying to be nice, giving you some company..” He sighed, mournful. “Oh well, I've got to go now.” Obito stood and twisted the world around him, leaving a broken man within the abyss.

 

He returned later, hands covered in blood, and dropped the head of Sasuke in front of him. “They spent so long,” Obito said softly, “Searching for him. You should have seen how powerful the Kyuubi is when _angry._ ”

“..Naruto,” Kakashi corrected, voice hoarse and breaking, “His name is Naruto.”

“No,” Obito says, nudging the head with the heel of his foot, “There's nothing left of Naruto now. I would have grabbed his head if I could, but you know how it is.”

 _No,_ Kakashi wanted to scream, _he didn't._

“Oh!” Obito grinned, “I forgot! You probably need that medic of yours. She’s a _feisty_ one.”

Kakashi closed his eyes and wondered just when the nightmare would end.

 

“We have the Kyuubi now,” Obito said gently, playing with Kakashi's hair. “It jumped right into the chains, Madara was so _pleased._ ” Kakashi bit his tongue. “Don't be so sad, Kakashi-kun, I'm sure your students are having sweet dreams.”

 

“Kill me,” Kakashi begged, “Please. Please, please kill me. I can't…” Obito sat beside him and watched with an eerily at peace expression.

“I've waited so long to see you cry.” He grabbed Kakashi's hands and pulled them to his chest, something different and almost warm in the way he looked at him, “You're so beautiful when you're broken.” Kakashi choked on a sob and pressed his head on their hands.

“Please…” Obito pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“I can't kill you now, we're stuck together.”

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE tell me if I forgot to tag something. I tried my best but I'm sure I missed something and I dont want anyone to get hurt because of this story.


End file.
